Ojcostwo
by Kirichin
Summary: Kagami Taiga niespodziewanie staje się ojcem dziesięcioletniej dziewczynki. Jak poradzi sobie z nowym zadaniem? I... gdzie podziewa się Aomine? [AoKaga]
1. Chapter 1

_Tokio, 13.04_

_Aomine, _

_Dziś kończę dwadzieścia sześć lat. Jak wiesz, w imię moich chłopięcych marzeń zostałem strażakiem. Chyba nigdy nie dorosnę, co? Zadziwię Cię, mimo dwudziestu sześciu lat na karku, nie porzuciłem koszykówki, choć skłamałbym, gdybym napisał, że nadal zajmuje ona pierwsze miejsce w moim życiu. _

_Jak się czujesz, Aomine? _

_Dawno nie pisałeś. Po za tymi niszczejącymi kartkami papieru, nic mi po Tobie nie zostało. _

_Ile to jeszcze potrwa? _

_Wiele się zmieniło, mam Ci tyle do opowiedzenia. Nie będę zanudzał, nigdy nie lubiłeś czytać. _

_Wróć. _

_...proszę, wróć. _

_Kagami_

_-_Proszę pana... - mała dziewczynka mocno ścisnęła skrawek jego bluzy. - Proszę pana, pan jest tak smutny... aż mi się smutno zrobiło. - jej oczy bacznie obserwują każdy ruch mężczyzny. Drżącą dłoń, gdy odkładał długopis. Nerwowo drgającą nogę, gdy czekał w kolejce po znaczek. Nieobecne i zamglone melancholią spojrzenie. Ona była dzieckiem. Nie umiała nazywać precyzyjnie ani zrozumieć do końca. Ona była dzieckiem. Mogła tylko wyciągnąć rękę, zwrócić na siebie uwagę i poprosić, by przegonił cały smutek.

- Nic mi nie jest. - Taiga uśmiechnął się do niej tak, by uwierzyła, że on potrafi na jedno jej życzenie stać się szczęśliwy. - Nie martw się o mnie, urwisie! Musimy o tobie pomyśleć i... - westchnął cicho, czochrając nieudolnie związane, jasne i cienkie włosy. - Jeśli mamy być rodziną, nie mów do mnie pan, głupia!

- To... - zawahała się, łapiąc gwałtownie powietrze. - To jak mam mówić?

- Taiga? - bardziej zapytał, niż stwierdził. Wyciągnął do niej rękę, a dziewczynka chętnie złapała olbrzymią dłoń.

- Rodziną? - zwiesiła głowę, a obserwowanie poluzowanych sznurowadeł, niespodziewanie stało się o wiele bardziej interesujące, niż patrzenie prosto w ciemne oczy rudego mężczyzny. - To może... może mogłabym... tato? - wydukała. Kagami mocniej ścisnął palce. "Tato?". - Ja... to znaczy... Taiga jest w porząd-...!

- Okay! - krzyknął, uśmiechając się tak, że w jej dziecięcym umyśle panowała jedynie myśl: "Cudowny.". - Tato będzie w porządku!

- To teraz... idziemy do domu, tato?

- Tak, Yuuki. Idziemy do domu.

_Tokio, 13.04_

_Wysłałem już jeden list, tego może nie wyślę nigdy. Od dzisiaj mam córkę. Muszę wydorośleć. I przestać chodzić taki... smutny, że aż się smutno na mój widok robi. _

_Myślę, że ją polubisz. _

_MUSISZ ją polubić. W końcu to teraz moja córka. _

_Kagami _

_PS_

_Ona ma na imię Yuuki._

_Odwaga czy śnieg? Nie wiem, jak zapisać to kanji. _


	2. Chapter 2

Rudowłosy mężczyzna uważnie przeglądał dokumenty. Bolały go już od tego ramiona, plecy, kark. Nie był przyzwyczajony do papierkowej roboty. To go nużyło. W końcu ile można siedzieć przy biurku?

- Ech... niech ja ją tylko dopadnę... wredna Satsu! - krzyknął, zrywając się z krzesła. - Idę pograć! - wyciągnął w górę ręce, lecz zaraz opadł bezsilnie. Wiedział, że nie może nigdzie iść i tą wiedzę zapieczętował jedynie krótkim, markotnym westchnieniem. - Ile tego jeszcze? Dzieci to jednak naprawdę nie taka łatwa sprawa. - wziął głęboki oddech i skoncentrował się, śledząc wzrokiem uciekające literki. Za dużo czytania jak na niego. O wiele za dużo. - Yuuki! Gdzie położyłaś moje okulary!? - czerwonowłosy wychylił się na krześle, spoglądając wgłąb ciemnego, opustoszałego korytarza. Drzwi po prawie stronie otworzyły się, wpuszczając nikłe linie światła na lakierowane panele. Cichutkie skrzypienie i lekkie kroki. Nie minęło wiele czasu, a Yuuki stała tuż przed Kagamim, w obu dłoniach trzymając wieczko.  
- Zostawiłeś je w moim pokoju. - skomentowała, kładąc opakowanie na biurku. - Ne, ne, co robisz, tato? - wyciągnęła ręce, dłonie opierając o zapełniony książkami i kartkami blat. - Dużo tego... umiesz przeczytać taki drobny druczek!? - zapytała, o mało się nie zapowietrzając. Chwyciła długimi palcami jeden z dokumentów, przytykając go sobie do nosa. - Nic nie widzę!  
- Bo trzymasz za blisko!  
- Bo za małe!  
- Bo za blisko!  
- Bo-...  
- Już dość! - rudzielec szybko zakończył to bezsensowne przekomarzanie. Musiał skończyć swoją pracę. Musiał ją skończyć jak najszybciej. Spojrzał znudzonym wzrokiem na niekończący się plik dokumentów. Nie wytrzyma. Zdecydowanie nie wytrzyma.  
- Przyszedł list. - Yuuki wyrwała mężczyznę z otępienia.  
- Od kogo?  
- Nie ma nadawcy.  
- Gdzie jest?  
- Przyniosę! - dziewczynka odwróciła się i żwawo pobiegała przed siebie. Jeśli nie ma nadawcy... jeśli go nie ma... to... to może... - Proszę! - nie zauważył, kiedy wróciła. Z szerokim uśmiechem trzymała przed sobą białą kopertę. Miał to wziąć? Naprawdę może to wziąć? Serce uderzało. Uderzało mocno i głośno. I myślał, że może wybuchnie w nim. Rozerwie się, a on umrze. Nie chciał umierać. Nie ze smutku i nie z rozczarowania. - Nie chcesz?  
- To... - zawahał się. Musiał tylko wziąć od niej ten list. To wszystko. Przecież nie musi go od razu otwierać! - ...najpierw skończę pracę, potem mi go przynieś, w porządku?  
- Tato...  
- Ano?  
- A... a później poczytasz mi... coś? - uderzyło. Uderzyło i to wcale nie serce. Powoli... powoli przeniósł wzrok na dziewczynkę. Opuszczona głowa. Palce wyginają palce. Jakaś... skulona i przestraszona, i może... samotna? Miał być jej ojcem, prawda? Była u niego od dwóch tygodni dni. Ostatnio tylko pracował i pracował. Chciał mieć tą rozprawę w sądzie za sobą, ale... to ona była dzieckiem, a on był dorosły. On był dorosły i to on musi dbać o nią. Musiał przestać być rozpieszczonym paniczem. "Aomine Daiki... to wszystko twoja wina... ty mnie tak... rozpuściłeś, draniu!".  
- Ano! Pewnie! Za chwilkę skończę, to przyjdę do ciebie, okay? - poczochrał jej włosy i uśmiechnął się, promiennie i trochę głupowato. Yuuki naprawdę lubiła ten jego uśmiech. To sprawiało, że czuła się spokojniej.  
- To ja pójdę się przygotować do spania! - krzyknęła i nie tracąc ani chwili dłużej, pobiegał do pokoju, o mało nie wywracając się, gdy chciała otworzyć drzwi. Kagami pokiwał głową na boki, śmiejąc się pod nosem.  
- No! To wracam! Przygotujcie się, dokumenty! Ja, Kagami Taiga, rozszyfruję was wszystkie!

Zapukał dwa razy. Czy ojcowie pukają do pokoju swoich córek? Mimo wszystko, wolał zapukać. Przecież to nie tak, że jest jej ojcem od zawsze i... i przecież to nie tak, że w ogóle powinien nazywać się jej ojcem.  
- Proszę! - gdy usłyszał jej głos, z pewnym wahaniem złapał za klamkę. Szczęśliwa? Zapewne była szczęśliwa. Uszczęśliwianie córek to jeden z wielu obowiązków ojców. Co on zrobi, gdy Yuuki przyprowadzi do domu chłopaka? I czy powinien już teraz myśleć o takich rzeczach!? Szybko otworzył drzwi i z jakimś niezrozumiałym zdenerwowaniem zamknął je za sobą. Był ojcem pierwszy raz w życiu! I do tego od razu... od razu spadła mu na głowę dziesięcioletnia dziewczynka. Dziewczynka! Czy dziewczynki w tym wieku nie dostają pierwszej miesiączki? I czy... czy kasjerki dziwnie będą się na niego patrzeć, gdy będzie zmuszony kupić podpaski? I czy powinien już teraz myśleć o takich rzeczach!? Zażenowany sam sobą z wielką ulgą usiadł na skraju łóżka. - Coś się stało, tato?  
- Dlaczego nazywasz mnie tatą, Yuuki? - to... to pytanie opuściło jego usta bez kontroli. Nie chciał o to pytać, ale jednocześnie bardzo chciał usłyszeć odpowiedź. Czy musiał być tak bardzo samolubny? Kątem oka widział, jak dziewczynka zamiera w zdziwieniu, po chwili opuszcza głowę i już... już zaraz ściska panicznie pościel. Ona boi się samotności i boi się bólu. Jak słaba jest ta istotka? I czy on, dwudziestosześcioletni mężczyzna, który od przeszło ośmiu lat był rozpieszczany przez Aomine Daiki`ego, ma jakiekolwiek predyspozycje do stania się... ojcem?  
- Bo... bo powiedziałeś, że... że mogę i... i że jesteśmy... jesteśmy... rodziną. - rodziną? Właśnie. Rodziną.  
- To... to co miałem ci przeczytać? - Kagami uśmiecha się, tworząc mur między smutkiem a Yuuki. Chronienie córek to jeden z licznych obowiązków ojców. - Jutro pójdziemy na zakupy. Trzeba ci kupić ubrania i książki do szkoły.  
- A mundurek?  
- Mundurek też, rzecz jasna.  
- Odprowadzisz mnie do szkoły?  
- Przez pierwsze kilka dni. Jak już nauczysz się trasy, to będziesz chodziła sama.  
- A będziesz po mnie przychodził?  
- Pewnie, że tak.  
- Cieszę się! - czerwonowłosy mężczyzna wpatrywał się zdziwiony w rozpromienioną twarz dziecka. Czy tyle wystarczy, by się uśmiechnęła?

Otworzyć kopertę. Otworzyć ją.  
Yuuki spała przy przyciemnionej lampce. On siedział na krańcu jej łóżka. Gniótł papier w dłoniach.  
- Nie bądź tchórzem, Kagami Taiga. - warknął na samego siebie i rozerwał kopertę. Kartka popłynęła z ciepłym powietrzem i skryła się pod łóżkiem. Padł na kolana, ręką starając się znaleźć list. Ma go! Trzyma! Spojrzeć... przeczytać... 

_Canberra, 20.04_

_Taiga, _

_Ile razy jeszcze będę Ci mówił, że masz zwracać się do mnie pierwszym imieniem, głupku? _

_Przestań się mazać i wysyłać do mnie takie babskie listy. Zaczynam się czuć jak mąż na wojnie. Nie jestem na wojnie, przecież. Bynajmniej nie dosłownie.  
Czuję się coraz lepiej, ale z twoją psychiką coś bardzo nie-halo. Muszę wrócić, zanim ci się kompletnie poprzestawia. _  
_LICZĘ NA DZIKIE SEKSY. _  
_...i nie będzie mnie obchodzić, że boli Cię głowa. _  
_Jak widzisz, czytasz, nieważne, humor mi dopisuje. Nie martw się o mnie, głupku. To, że nie piszę, nie znaczy, że umarłem, tak? Napisałbym Ci, gdybym umierał. Przecież jesteś jedyną osobą, która zrobi mi najbardziej wypasiony pogrzeb w kosmosie!  
Jak wrócę to KONIECZNIE muszę cię pokonać w kosza. Coś Ci odbija. Koszykówka nie jest na pierwszym miejscu? Zaczynam się o Ciebie bać.  
Urodziny urodzinami, ale chyba moją paczkę z prezentem dostałeś, co? Chyba, że jeszcze jej nie wysłali. Oczywiście. Bo-po-co-męczyć-się-z-wysyłaniem-czegoś. Sam wszystko muszę wysyłać, ale nie chcieli mnie puścić. Napisz mi, czy to, co jest w środku Ci się podobało, a bardziej, napisz mi, jak bardzo mnie kochasz za to, że kupiłem Ci coś tak cudownego.  
Jakoś na czasie zadzwonię. Jak mnie tylko gdziekolwiek dopuszczą, wypuszczą. _  
_...ech, piekielnie chcę usłyszeć Twój głos. _

_Nie szukaj sobie nikogo na boku,_

_zabiję każdego, kto się do Ciebie zbliży_

_Daiki_

To śmiech czy płacz? Nieważne. Był najzwyczajniej szczęśliwy.


	3. Chapter 3

_3.05_

_Córka, co? _

_Co to niby ma znaczyć? _

_Daiki_

Nie pisali do siebie codziennie, kłamstwem byłoby też powiedzieć, że pisali do siebie często. Kagami miał na głowie swoje sprawy, Aomine swoje. Aomine nie zawsze mógł pisać, nawet jeśli chciał i nie zawsze mógł wysyłać, nawet jeśli napisał. Kagami nie zawsze miał ochotę cokolwiek pisać, nawet jeśli miał co napisać i nie zawsze chciało mu się iść na pocztę, nawet jeśli napisał. Dlatego rudzielec nie spodziewał się kolejnego listu zaledwie trzy dni po dostarczeniu paczki urodzinowej. W dodatku najkrótszego listu, jaki kiedykolwiek dostał i jaki kiedykolwiek napisał Aomine. Czy Kagami był zły? Aomine z pewnością, ale Kagami nie czuł nic... nic, z wyjątkiem drażniącej go irytacji.

- Co jest, Tai-chan? - stojąca obok mężczyzny długowłosa kobieta nie mogła nie zauważyć nagłego zdenerwowania towarzysza. - Zwykle cieszysz się z listów Dai-chana. - dodała szybko, śmiejąc się przy tym krótko. Umilkła, a nawet ściągnęła brwi, gdy zobaczyła, jak rudzielec gniecie małą kartkę i wciska ją gniewnie do kieszeni.

- Bo zwykle ten głupek nie okazuje się najgorszym z wszystkich głupków! - warczenie Kagamiego w zupełnie innej sytuacji doprowadziłoby Momoi do cichego chichotu lub rozczulenia. Teraz wiedziała, że nie był to gniew zmartwienia, a gniew prawdziwy, nieudawany.

- Co takiego napisał? - pozwoliła sobie zadać pytanie, ale w odpowiedzi otrzymała jedynie zgrzytanie zębami i szybkie kroki. Nie tracąc chwili pognała za rudzielcem. - Proszę, Tai-chan, przypomnij sobie, że stawiasz o wiele większe kroki ode mnie. Zwolnij, bo muszę biec! - krzyknęła, łapiąc nierównymi oddechami powietrze. - Jeszcze przed chwilą emanowałeś szczęściem! Nie zachowuj się jak rozhisteryzowana żona w ciąży! - ze złości podskoczyła, uderzając wysokiego mężczyznę w głowę. Nadąsała się, zmarszczyła czoło, tupnęła nogą i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Znak buntu i rewolucji.

- Dobra, dobra, przepraszam. - Kagami pocierał dłonią pulsujący od uderzenia tył głowy. Jednak mimo bólu i wcześniejszego zirytowania nie mógł powstrzymać rozbawionego uśmiechu na widok Momoi zachowującej się jak obrażona nastolatka.

- A teraz się jeszcze śmieje! Dai-chan musi szybko wrócić, bo kompletnie wariujesz, Tai-chan! - krzyknęła, ale i na jej twarz wpłynął delikatny uśmiech. Kochała Kagamiego.

- Też mi tak napisał!

- I o to się obraziłeś? - Satsuki westchnęła i pokiwała głową na boki. - Przynajmniej w dobrym kierunku z poczty wyszedłeś! Chodźmy już odebrać Yuuki. Nie chcę, by znowu musiała na nas czekać. - rożowowłosa była przekonana, że zrozumiała całą sytuację i że Kagami, szalejący z tęsknoty, zachowuje się zbyt emocjonalnie. Dlatego na nowo radosna przytuliła się do ramienia mężczyzny i ruszyła szybkim, ale równym krokiem. Nie była w stanie dostrzec zmartwionego grymasu i dłoni, która schowana w kieszeni gniotła papier.

_3.05_

_Tak, córka. Pozwoliłem Yuuki nazywać siebie tatą. Ona nie ma już nikogo, pewnie nigdy nie miała. Załatwiłem wszystkie sprawy w sądzie, w urzędzie. Jestem jej prawnym opiekunem. Kim ona jest? Tobie pewnie to do szczęścia niepotrzebne, ale napiszę Ci, żebyś nie miał wątpliwości. _

_Yuuki jest dzieckiem mojej starszej siostry i jakiegoś faceta, którego nawet moja siostra nie zna. Kanao oddała mi Yuuki. _

_Wiesz jaka jest Kanao. _

_To tyle, co chciałem Ci napisać, AOMINE._

_KAGAMI _

Gdy był wściekły zawsze zachowywał się jak dziecko. Dlatego, by zrobić na złość Aomine, pogrubił znaki kanji swojego nazwiska. A przecież Aomine nienawidził, gdy Taiga tak się podpisywał. Zrobił zresztą to samo z nazwiskiem swojego kochanka, bo nic nie irytowało Aomine Daikiego bardziej, że rudzielec nie mówiący do niego po imieniu.

- Yuuki! - zawołał, sklejający rogi koperty. Dziewczyna przybiegła, a razem z nią przybył i ciekawski dodatek - Momoi Satsuki.

- Tak, tato? - dwie wielkie pary oczu wpatrywały się w niego.

- Pojedźmy wszyscy razem w góry! - rudzielec uśmiechnął się wesoło, gdy tylko Yuuki z wielką ekscytacją poprała jego pomysł.

- Co znaczy "wszyscy", Tai-chan?

- Yuuki, ty, ja i Kise.


	4. Chapter 4

- Tai-chan, jeśli Dai-chan się dowie...  
- Jeśli. - rudowłosy ściąga brwi, nie patrząc na swojego rozmówce. Yuuki krzyczy głośno i ucieka. Potyka się i wtedy łapią ją silne ramiona.  
- Kise-chan! - oboje są jak dzieci. I choć u Yuuki to zrozumiałe, przecież ma tylko dziesięć lat, to wszyscy załamują się na myśl, że blondyn nigdy nie dorośnie. Tylko czy dorosłość kiedykolwiek będzie do niego pasować?  
- Kagamicchi! Momoicchi! - woła, niosąc niezwykle szczęśliwą Yuuki. Kagami czasami zadaje sobie pytanie, który z nich lepiej pasowałby na jej ojca? Czy ona nie byłaby bardziej radosna z tym lekkoduchem?  
- Hejo, Ki-kun! - Momoi wita się z Kise, a on tylko delikatnym uśmiechem zauważa jej istnienie. Przecież tuż obok stoi ktoś o wiele ważniejszy.  
- Dziękuję za zaproszenie, Kagamicchi. Naprawdę mnie uszczęśliwiłeś! - blondyn się śmieje, a wraz z nim Yuuki, która usilnie oplata rękoma szyje mężczyzny.  
- Tylko Kise-chan nosi mnie na barana! - burczy pod nosem, udając obrażoną. Dla Kagamiego będzie to dzień udawania. Dla Momoi dzień wierności przyjaźni. Dla Kise dzień nadziei. Dla Yuuki... dla Yuuki będzie to miła wycieczka w góry z nową rodziną.

_To niesprawiedliwe._

_Jedna osoba jest tu tylko zastępstwem._

_-_Yuuki-chan mówi, że wspaniale się bawi. To miło, że tak dobrze dogadują się z Momoicchi, prawda? - głos Kise wyrywa Kagamiego z otępienia. - Proszę, Kagamicchi, zimny napój ci się przyda. - blondyn uśmiecha się i siada naprzeciwko rudzielca. Yuuki i Satsuki są zbyt zafascynowane robieniem sobie zdjęć by zauważyć kogokolwiek innego niż siebie. Ich odległy śmiech słychać aż przy schronisku.  
- Dziękuję. - Kagami łapie w obie dłonie puszkę, bardziej by poczuć chłód z niej bijący, niż ugasić pragnienie jej zawartością. - Satsuki jest dla mnie wielką pomocą. Lepiej zna się na dzieciach ode mnie. - obaj mężczyźni milkną na chwilę, nie za bardzo wiedząc jak pokonać dzielący ich dystans. Granica słów, zakaz tematów.  
- Wybrałeś niezwykłe miejsce, Kagamicchi! - Kise rozgląda się z podziwem, byle nie patrzeć na Kagamiego. - Schronisko jest położne niedaleko strumienia, taras jest postawiony z centralnym widokiem na góry i łąkę, a drzewa tworzące półkole dają przyjemny cień. Założyciele musieli się nieźle natrudzić, by znaleźć takie miejsce! - blondyn się śmieje, dopóki nie zauważa melancholii w oczach rozmówcy.  
- Właściwie, to często przychodziłem tu z...  
- Tai-chan! Ki-kun! Chodźcie, zrobimy sobie razem zdjęcie!

_Jednak zastępstwo nie chce być tylko zastępstwem._

_-_Dziękujemy panu! Ki-kun, Tai-chan, Yuuki-chan! Patrzcie jakie mamy słodkie zdjęcie! - Momoi nie może się napatrzeć. Uśmiech nie znika z jej ust, dopóki nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że... że tam, gdzie stoi Kise, nie powinno go być, że... że powinien na tym zdjęciu być ktoś zupełnie inny. Pewnie nie byłby tak uśmiechnięty. I pewnie często kłóciłby się z Yuuki. Warczałby na wszystkich i mówił, że nie potrzebuje tego zdjęcia, ale na końcu by się do niego ustawił. I zrobił jakiś obrażony grymas. Wtedy... wtedy to byłoby najpiękniejsze zdjęcie. Gdyby tylko byli tu tylko ci, którzy naprawdę mieli tu być.

- Wyślij mi je, Momoicchi! - Kise już szykuje telefon, Satsuki wywołuje na swojej twarzy uśmiech. Przecież Kise też jest ich przyjacielem! Nie może go tak traktować!

- Ki-kun, naprawdę? Żeby w twoim wieku nazywać siebie kisecchii88? - kobieta zasłania wargi dłonią, by stłumić śmiech. Blondyn energicznie zaczyna tłumaczyć, że nie chce mu się tego zmieniać. Kagami nie powstrzymuje się i jego śmiech przecina góry. Yuuki nie za bardzo rozumie, dlatego dąsa się i broni pomysłowość ukochanego blondyna.

- No, no, no! Już wystarczy! - Kise rzuca głową na boki. - To tylko jakaś tam nazwa!

- Dobrze, dobrze! - różowowłosa już tylko uśmiecha się szeroko. - Chodźmy coś zjeść! Od tego skakania po skałach zrobiłam się głodna.

_Zastępstwo musi podjąć decyzję... _

- Kagamicchi, możemy chwilę porozmawiać? - wyuczony uśmiech modela przekonuje Yuuki, że nic się nie stało. Dlatego dziewczyna łapię za rękę Satsuki i ciągnie ją w stronę drewnianego budynku.

- O co chodzi, Kise? - taka sceneria jest idealna na romantyczne wyznania i szczęśliwe zakończenia. Tylko, że oboje doskonale wiedzą, że tutaj nie będzie happy endu, bo to dopiero początek.

- Kagamicchi, kiedy Aomine... - _Aomine_nigdy więcej _Aominecchi._-...był jeszcze w Japonii, powiedziałem ci, że nie chcę się poddawać. Powiedziałem to samo do Aomine, który kompletnie mnie nie docenił. - twarz blondyna przestaje być twarzą dorosłego dziecka. Ujawnia się druga osobowość. Ta zarezerwowana dla nielicznych. - Wybrał wojskowe szkolenia w Australii, czym pokazał, jak niewiele dla niego znaczy to, co zrobię. Dlatego, Kagamicchi, powtórzę to jeszcze raz... - Kagami wcale nie chciał tego słuchać, ale duma sztywno trzymała nogi. Nie pozwalała uciec. - ...kocham cię, Kagamicchi. Pozwoliłem w swoim życiu, by Aomine zabierał mi wszystko. Ciebie mu nie oddam. - Kise mija Kagamiego, który łapiąc oddech szybko podąża za blondynem.

_...by przestać być tylko zastępstwem. _


	5. Chapter 5

_5.05_

_Taiga,_

_Byłem wściekły. To dlatego. Nie złość się na mnie. Teraz próbuję to sobie ułożyć. Wiesz przecież, że nie cierpię, gdy ktoś zajmuje Ci czas, który powinieneś poświęcić mi. Nawet, jeśli to tylko jakiś dzieciak! Ech, robię się przez Ciebie ckliwą ciotą, głupku. _

_Zaakceptuję ją. To Twoja decyzja więc ja... postaram się być dla niej idealnym ojcem. _

_BO TO TY JESTEŚ JEJ MATKĄ, IDIOTO._

_Będę ją tyranizował. Będę okropnym ojcem pozbawionym skrupułów. _

_I nie pozwolę jej spotkać się z żadnym chłopakiem do osiemnastego roku życia. _

_CZY JEJ SIĘ TO BĘDZIE PODOBAŁO, CZY NIE. _  
_A po osiemnastym roku życia będę bił wszystkich, którzy nie spodobają się mi! _

_Yuuki, tak? Niech będzie. Zapiszę to jako odwaga. Odwaga podoba mi się bardziej._

_Ej, nie napisałeś mi, jak bardzo mnie kochasz za to, że wybrałem Ci taki cudowny prezent. _

_POKUTUJ, ŻONO. _

_Twój Daiki_

_PS_

_Przygotuj się. _

_-_Ten... ten skończony idiota! - krzyknął, przez co o mało nie przyprawił siedzącej niedaleko dziewczynki o zawał serce.

_Niby na co mam się przygotować, głupku?_

- Tato! Nie zachowuj się jak Tetsu-chan! - wytknęła na niego oskarżycielsko palec, widząc jednak szeroki uśmiech mężczyzny, sama się uśmiechnęła. - Oj, tato, od kogo dostajesz te listy, coo? - zapytała, schodząc z krzesła i nadzwyczaj chętnie porzucając swoje zadanie domowe.

- Zmieniasz się w Satsu. - zauważył Kagami, przełykając głośno ślinę. - A to jest bardzo niebezpieczne! - znowu krzyknął, niespodziewanie łapiąc dziewczynkę i wznosząc ją wysoko w powietrze. Jedną z wielu zalet posiadania silnych tatusiów jest to, że niezależnie od wieku mogą brać swoje córki na ręce.

- Tato, tato, kręci mi się w głowie! - głośno wołała Yuuki, nie mogąc powstrzymać śmiechu. Odkąd mieszkała z Kagamim bardzo się zmieniła. Nadal była najniższa i najchudsza w klasie, ale nie wyglądała już tak, jak kiedyś. Nie wyglądała i nie zachowywała się. Nie była już tą przestraszoną Yuuki. - Tato... - zaczęła, gdy rudzielec postawił ją z powrotem na ziemie. - A jaką lubisz mnie bardziej?

- Co to znaczy? - zapytał, dość skołowany.

- Tą taką na początku, czy tą taką teraz? - długo patrzyła swoimi wielkimi, czekoladowymi oczami prosto w jego oczy. Były takie same, jak jej matki. Tylko te oczy odziedziczyła po niej. A przecież oczy są odbiciem duszy.

- Tą taką teraz. - odpowiedział, nie przestając się uśmiechać.

_Siostrzyczko, zajmę się Yuuki. Zajmę się nią, dopóki znów nie staniesz się moją siostrzyczką._

- Aha! - zawołała. - To dobrze, bo nie zamierzam nigdy więcej być taka, jak wcześniej. Nigdy! - wytknęła język w stronę Kagamiego i zaraz usiadła obok na kanapie. - I teraz będę niegrzeczna! I będę dużo krzyczeć! I... i będziesz musiał się zamartwiać, że nie wracam po nocach! - słysząc ostatnie zdanie, rudzielec o mało nie zachłysnął się powietrzem.

- Nigdy w życiu!

- A jak będę duża?!

- Nie pozwalam! Nigdy! Nigdy! - kiedy Kagami czerwieniał ze złości, Yuuki czerwieniała od nadmiaru śmiechu.  
- W porządku! Ale powiedz mi, tato, od kogo dostajesz te listy, co? - dopiero teraz Kagami zrozumiał, jakiego małego diabła wpuścił pod swój dach.

_A co to będzie, gdy Yuuki zostanie nastolatką?!_

- To... - zawahał się. Czy powinien jej mówić? - ...to osoba, którą bardzo kocham. - nie wiedział, jak miał go lepiej opisać. Co o nim powiedzieć? - Znamy się od liceum. Tak samo, jak z Kise, Satsuki, Kuroko i Akashim. To mnie dobija, że poznałaś już znaczą część moich przyjaciół! A można ich policzyć na palcach jednej dłoni! - Kagami udał depresyjny głos, choć jego oczy się śmiały. - Ta osoba... - nie umiał powiedzieć, że to inny mężczyzna. - ...zawsze przegrywałem z nią w kosza! I często się kłócimy, bo ta osoba jest okropnym marudą! - westchnął poirytowany, ale mówiąc o nim czuł dziwne ciepło. Czerpał z tego jakąś niezrozumiałą przyjemność. - I tak się jakoś stało, że zakochałem się w niej zanim w ogóle zdążyłem się zorientować. - Yuuki nie traciła ciekawskiego spojrzenia. Była tylko dzieckiem i wielu spraw nie rozumiała, jednak... jednak ta jedna nie dawała jej spokoju.

- Ooj! Czy ta osoba jest jakimś przestępcom, że nie powiesz mi jej imienia ani nazwiska? - wytknęła Kagamiemu, przez co rudzielec drgnął zaskoczony.

- S-skąd ci to przyszło na myśl!? W ogóle... czy nie powinnaś odrobić lekcji!? - krzyczał, zdenerwowany możliwością odkrycia, że jego ukochaną jest... ukochany.

- Tato! Kto to jest!? Powiedz mi zaraz! Chcę wiedzieć! - Yuuki nie dawała za wygraną, przez co jeszcze bardziej stresowała już zbytnio zestresowanego Kagamiego.

- Jakie uparte dziecko się z ciebie zrobiło! - wypomniał jej, ale dziewczynka nie miała zamiaru się poddać. Niespodziewanie z pomocą przybył Kagamiemu równie niespodziewany gość.

- Ktoś dzwoni... - szepnęła Yuuki, zaraz biegnąc w stronę drzwi. Rudzielec mógł odsapnąć. Jeszcze tylko schować list i... - Tato! Kto to!? - dziewczynka wbiegła do pokoju a tuż za nią wszedł...

- A-Aomine?!


	6. Chapter 6

- Daiki, kochanie, Daiki. - Yuuki patrzyła to na jednego, to na drugiego, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc sytuacji. Jej tata stał oszołomiony, gdy jakiś inny mężczyzna z zadziornym uśmiechem mówił do niego "kochanie". O co tu chodzi? Zaraz, zaraz... K-kochanie!? Czyżby to był!?  
- Ty jesteś tą najbardziej ukochaną osobą tatusia!? - krzyknęła, a przez jej krzyk Kagami chciał zapaść się pod ziemie. Za to Aomine wyglądał na niezwykle rozbawionego. Nawet zaśmiał się radośnie, co było u niego równie rzadkie, co zupełny spokój u rudzielca.  
- Na to wygląda. A Ty jesteś Yuuki, tak? - dziewczynka od razu zauważyła, że mężczyzna przed nią nie był jak Kise-chan czy Satsu, czyli kompletnie nie przypominał najbliższych dla taty osób. Nie był też ani trochę podobny do Tetsu-chana czy Sei-chana, choć gdyby miała porównać, najbliżej mu było właśnie do Sei-chana, którego na początku się bała. Nieznajomy był wyższy niż tata, miał ciemniejszą karnacje, dzikie spojrzenie i ostre rysy twarzy. Trochę przypominał jej panterę. Samotnego drapieżnika.  
- T-tak. - szepnęła, chowając się za nogami taty.  
- Nie bój się Yuuki. Aomine nic ci nie zrobi. - Kagami uśmiechnął się ciepło, próbując wypchnąć dziewczynkę przed siebie.  
- A-ale... - zawahała się. - Ale ten pan jest przestępcą! - Aomine widocznie się zawiesił, Kagami próbował powstrzymać śmiech, Yuuki stała przerażona.  
- C-co ty jej o mnie opowiadałeś, hę? - żyłka na czole Daikiego zaczęła niebezpiecznie drgać. Jego głos wrócił do normy, to znaczy stał się zachrypnięty, trochę ironiczny, trochę zagniewany. I jego twarz znów stała się twarzą Aomine Daikiego, to znaczy pojawiły się na czole zmarszczki, a w miejsce uśmiechu wszedł grymas zirytowania. W duchu Kagami dziękował Yuuki, że ta zwróciła mu jego Aomine.  
- Jeszcze nic! - zawołał, nie mogą już wstrzymywać śmiechu. - Yuuki, Aomine nie jest przestępcą. Naprawdę nie musisz się go bać. Jest ostatnim człowiekiem, który zrobiłby ci krzywdę albo pozwolił komukolwiek zrobić ci coś złego. - rudzielec uklęknął przed przestraszoną dziewczynką przez co... przez Aomine poczuł niebezpieczne ciepło gdzieś w podbrzuszu. Ta scena kompletnie go rozczuliła.  
- Prawdziwa z ciebie mamuśka, Taiga! - Yuuki patrzy na Aomine, Aomine patrzy na Yuuki. Kagami nie wie, co zrobić.  
- Tata jest... mamą? - Kagami chce się wytłumaczyć, ale ubiega go śmiejący się Aomine.  
- Od dzisiaj to ja jestem tatą, a on jest mamą! - Kagami naprawdę chcę zaprzeczyć, ale Yuuki... Yuuki chyba spodobał się ten pomysł.  
- Witaj w domu, tato!  
- Yuuki! Zdrajco!

- Nie jest taka zła. Trochę przypomina Satsuki. - ciemnowłosy mężczyzna siada z kubkiem herbaty naprzeciwko rudzielca. - Opowiesz mi wszystko dokładnie? - pyta, upijając łyk schłodzonego napoju.  
- Najpierw ty powiedz, czemu wróciłeś wcześniej. - Kagami wynurza nos zza licznych kartek. Nie lubi papierkowej roboty, ale odkąd nie możne wykonywać swojego zawodu, musi jakoś sobie radzić.  
- Bo byłem najlepszy? - Aomine mierzy ostrym spojrzeniem rozmówcę. - Zresztą, to ty najpierw odpowiadaj na moje pytania.

_Zaczyna się. _

_-_Pan i władca wrócił? - warczy pod nosem rudzielec, choć szybko tego żałuje. Przecież nie tak chciał przywitać Aomine. - Dobrze, dobrze! Opowiem. - równo składa plik dokumentów i spina je. Bierze oddech i dopiero wtedy... dopiero wtedy zaczyna. - Kanao... - wypowiada imię i pada plecami na podłogę. - ...powiedziała, że już nie ma siły. Płakała mówiąc, że nie wie co zrobić. Mówiła, że ostatnio nie tylko nie zwraca uwagę na Yuuki, ale już kilka razy ją uderzyła. Mówiła... - zacina się. Ból jego ukochanej siostry był i jego bólem. - ...że chce się nią opiekować, ale nie potrafi. Dlatego... dlatego kazała mi obiecać, że zajmę się Yuuki, dopóki ona sobie wszystkiego nie poukłada. Słyszałem od mamy, że znalazła sobie nowego narzeczonego. Może to coś zmie-... - przerywa, gdy Aomine dotyka jego policzka. Upragniony dotyk. Ciepło, za którym tak tęsknił.  
- Ona znów wykorzystuje to, że zrobisz dla niej wszystko. - głos Daikiego nie jest taki, jak zawsze. Nie jest ironiczny, złośliwy, ale... czuły i... i Kagami mógłby przysiąc, że przez chwilę mógł odczuć, jak bardzo Aomine się o niego martwi.  
- Może i tak, ale tutaj najważniejsza jest Yuuki. - rudzielec z trudem przenosi wzrok na biały sufit. Chciałby patrzeć na Daikiego bez końca, ale niepewność w oczach kochanka sprawia mu... ból? Obaj są tacy przestraszeni. Nie znają jutra. Nie umieją obiecać sobie wieczności. Życie w tak kruchym związku, w którym wystarczy: "znalazłem kobietę"...to życie na oślep. Obaj błądzą, chcąc tylko usłyszeć: "nigdy cię nie zostawię".

_Bo jak mógłbym go zatrzymać, gdyby wybrał życie z kobietą? _

_-_Byliśmy na wyciecze w górach, ostatnio. - Kagami kładzie się na boku i zmusza Aomine, by ten położył się obok niego. - Yuuki, Satsuki, ja i Kise. - ostatnie nazwisko sprawia, że Daiki spina mięśnie.

- Gdzie?

- Tam, gdzie zawsze. - Kagami nie spuszcza wzroku z coraz bardziej poirytowanego Aomine. Rudzielec delikatnie dotyka sztywne ramię mężczyzny. - Kise upiera się przy swoim. - ciągnie i nie pozwala uciszyć się pocałunkiem. - Aomine, nie chcę, by nasza przyjaźń się skończyła.

- Przyjaciel? Jaki przyjaciel próbuje zabrać ci kochanka? - warczy pod nosem. Zły? Wściekły? Ale to nie złość i wściekłość na Kise. Ani na Kise, ani na Kagamiego. Na siebie. Na siebie, że pozwolił... że dał niepowtarzalną szansę.

- Dlaczego wróciłeś wcześniej?

- Jestem na przepustce. Za tydzień muszę wracać.

- Yuuki będzie smutno. Lubi się z tobą kłócić.

_Mi też będzie smutno. _

_-_Ona jest taką złośnicą, jak Satsuki.

_Nie wyjeżdżaj już._

_-_To dlatego, że spędza z Satsu zbyt wiele czasu! Wiesz, że powiedziała mi, że od teraz będzie niegrzeczna!?

_Nie zostawiaj mnie._

_-_Bo jesteś dla niej zbyt łagodny! Ale... cóż, matki zazwyczaj są łagodne.

_Zostań ze mną._

_-_Ja ci zaraz pokażę, jaki jestem łagodny!

..._proszę?_


	7. Chapter 7

_okio _

_Tato Daiki! _

_Tutaj Yuuki. Taiguś... (tak teraz na mamę mówię, bo nie pozwolił mi mówić: "mamo" i trzepie mnie po głowie, jak tak robię, ale... jak urosnę, to ja go będę trzepać po głowie! Właśnie tak! Chociaż... nie, chyba nie. Co o tym myślisz, tato Daiki?) ...Taiguś będzie czytał ten list przed wysłaniem więc nie mogę napisać Ci pełnego raportu z sytuacji. W końcu na czas Twojego wyjazdy zawarliśmy sojusz i weszliśmy do konspiracji (to to kanji, prawda? Taiguś mi je napisał, ale... ja wiem, jak to z kanji Taigusia bywa...). Mogę napisać Ci jedynie, że wciąż obserwuję Kise-chana! Resztę opowiem Ci, jak tylko znów do nas zadzwonisz. Powodzenia na misji, pokonaj wielu złych panów i wróć do nas! I nie bój się. Yuu-chan stoi na posterunku i nikt nie zajmie Twojego miejsca! _

_Daiki! _

_Coś Ty naopowiadał Yuuki!? Jaki sojusz!? Jakie zejście do konspiracji!? Zupełnie oszalałeś, ale... to bardzo w Twoim stylu w ten sposób przekabacać zwykłe dzieciaki. Yuuki bardzo za Tobą tęskni, to niesprawiedliwe, że polubiła Cię tak bardzo! I oddaj mi mój prawowity tytuł ojca! Nie jestem żadną matką! To tyle. Nie. Dzwoń. Do. Mnie. _

_Prezent przyszedł. Dziękuję za buty. Jak wrócisz to zagramy razem w kosza. _

_Taiga i Yuuki_

_-_Taiguś...? - Yuuki łapie dłoń rudzielca, gdy razem wychodzą z poczty.

- Ano? - mężczyzna zatrzymuje się przed pasami i rozgląda na boki. Od dawna nie był tak ostrożny na przejściach dla pieszych. Zwykle, roztargniony, szybko przebiegł takie nieruchliwe ulice, nie zwracając zbytniej uwagi na jadące samochody.

- Kochasz tatę Daikiego? - to pytanie nie zadziwia już Kagamiego. Od wyjazdu Aomine słyszy je przynajmniej raz dziennie. Tym razem uśmiecha się łagodnie w odpowiedzi.

- Bardzo go lubisz, co? - zagaduje, trochę zaczepnym tonem.

- Tata Daiki... - dziewczynka trochę przypomina tą siebie, którą Taiga obserwował w pierwszych dniach. Przestraszoną, skuloną, cichą. - Taiguś i Daiki, i Satsu-chan, i Kise-chan, i nawet Shin-chan, Takao-chan, i... i nawet sam Sen-chan! Wy wszyscy jesteście moją... rodziną. - Yuuki ostatnie słowo mówi niemalże szeptem. Jakby powiedzenie go sprawiało jej ból. - A... a Daiki... Daiki czochra mi włosy, pstryka mnie w czoło, łapie za nos, śmieje się, kiedy się potknę! Robi wiele złośliwych rzeczy! - dziewczynka nadyma zaczerwienione policzki. - Obiecałam mu i powiedział, że wierzy we mnie. Chcę, żeby był ze mnie dumny.

_Jesteś egoistą, Aomine. _

- Nie martw się o takie rzeczy, Yuuki. - Kagami jest dorosły i teraz musi się zaśmiać. - Pójdziemy do Satsu, co? Pewnie ma jakieś dobre słodycze!

- Jak zwykle myślisz tylko o jedzeniu! - Kagami jest dorosły i w końcu... będzie musiał porozmawiać z Yuuki o jej prawdziwej rodzinie.

- Jak mam to zrobić? - Yuuki bawi się w pokoju obok z Kise. Ciągle słychać ich śmiech i co dziwne, ten śmiech rani Kagamiego najbardziej.

- Nie wiem, Tai-chan, naprawdę... nie wiem. - cisza. Niski stolik, dwa kubki z herbatą, dwie pary oczu, niepewność. - Kontaktowałeś się z siostrą? - to bezpieczne pytanie. Na tyle bezpieczne, by choć kilka razy złapać oddech.

- Próbowałem. Potem dzwoniłem do mamy, ale ona też nie ma z nią żadnego kontaktu. Próbowałem nawet... nawet ze swoim ojcem.

_To prawie jak prześladowanie. Nie umiem być ojcem. Nigdy go nie miałem._

_-_I? - rudzielec zdaje sobie sprawę, że zbyt mocno ściska kubek. Dochodzi do niego, gdzie jest, z kim i o czym rozmawia. Kagami jest dorosły i... musi brać odpowiedzialność za swoje słowa.

- Poinformował, że moje i mojej siostry problemy nie są w zakresie jego obowiązków. - wyrecytował, jakby te słowa były którymś z paragrafów jakiegoś kodeksu.

- Co zrobisz?

- Poczekam. Co więcej mogę?

_Kalifornia_

_Yuuki! _

_Moje kochanie. Nie złość się na mamę. Muszę trochę odpocząć. Tylko trochę, dobrze? Mama po Ciebie wróci... na pewno. Bądź grzeczną dziewczynką i słuchaj się wujka. Pamiętaj, że mama Cię kocha. _

Kagami jest dorosły, a jednak nie wiedział, czy dobrze robi, drąc list na kawałki.


	8. Chapter 8

- Rzadko się zdarza, byś do mnie dzwonił, Taiga. - głos w słuchawce jest opanowany i zimny. Kagami doskonale potrafi wyobrazić sobie swojego rozmówce, siedzącego za drewnianym biurkiem, uśmiechającego się na pozór łagodnie, wystukującego melodie niecierpliwości.  
- Przepraszam, że tak nagle, Akashi. - nie umiał sobie przypomnieć, by ktokolwiek mówił o tym niskim mężczyźnie dobrze. Kise się go bał, Aomine warczał na jego widok, Midorima prychał pod nosem poprawiając okulary, Momoi uśmiechała się zakłopotana, a mimo to... wszyscy uważali go za przyjaciela.  
- Nie umiem sobie wyobrazić zapowiedzianego, pierwszego telefonu, Taiga. - delikatny. Akashi w myślach Kagamiego był właśnie taki. Choć to mogło być nawet śmieszne, ale Senjirou był delikatny. Chłodny w dotyku, ale kruchy. Niczym lód.  
- Mam do ciebie prośbę.  
- Nawet nie podejrzewałem, że dzwonisz, by zapytać co u mnie. - gdyby nie to, że to jednak był Akashi, Kagami chętnie by się zaśmiał.  
- Wiem, że prezes najszybciej rozwijającej się firmy na japońskim rynku może nie mieć zbyt wiele czasu, ale... może znalazłbyś wolną sobotę? Yuuki chyba lubi towarzystwo okropnych ludzi. Nie ma się z kim bez ciebie i bez Aomine kłócić. - Taiga czuł się jak na teście. Musiał wybierać między dobrymi, a złymi odpowiedziami. Jeśli wybierze dobrą, dostanie pochwałę. Jeśli wybierze złą, zostanie skarcony. Dlatego rozmowa z Akashim, nieważne jak błaha, zawsze była... stresującym wyzwaniem.  
- W porządku, Taiga. - to ulga ucznia, który właśnie dowiedział się, że zdał semestr. - Trzeba wychować nowe pokolenie... sadystów. - nawet nie pozwolił Kagamiemu zaprzeczyć.  
- To zawsze ty wyznaczasz początek i koniec, co, Akashi? - mruknął do siebie Taiga, chowając telefon do kieszeni.  
- Sen-chan przyjdzie do nas?  
- Tak, kiedy usłyszał, że za nim tęsknisz, nie mógł wytrzymać ze szczęścia. - rudzielec zaśmiał się z własnych słów.  
- Jesteś takim kłamczuchem, Taiguś. - Yuuki pomachała karcąco wskazującym palcem.

_Czyżby wchodziła w okres buntu? Już zaczyna mnie pouczać? A jeszcze niedawno byłem jej ukochanym tatą! Aomine! Oddawaj mi mój tytuł! Oddawaj mi mój szacunek! _

- Sen-chan nigdy nie popada w skrajności, dlatego zawsze jest zwycięzcą.

_J-jestem pod wrażeniem. Zabrzmiałaś zupełnie jak on. _

Kagami musiał przełknął ślinę, by odzyskać głos.

- R-rozumiem.

_Kompletnie tego nie rozumiem!_

- Ymm... - dziewczynka kręci głową niemalże z dezaprobatą. - Taiguś jest taki słodki!

_C-co? Dzieciaki są takie... niebezpieczne... _

_-_Em... to... cieszę się? - dzwonek do drzwi przerywa ich rozmowę. Yuuki od razu zrywa się z krzesła, a kiedy Taiga słyszy jej wesoły krzyk już wie, że dostali kolejny list od "taty" Aomine.

_Canberra_

_Yuu-chan! _

_Tak trzymaj! Właśnie tego od Ciebie oczekiwałem! Pamiętaj, tata jest tylko jeden! Przyglądaj się Kise bardzo, bardzo uważnie. Nie spuszczaj go z oczu! I nie pozwalaj mu zostawać sam na sam z Taigą! Nie martw się, jeśli dobrze wypełnisz swoją misję, podzielę się z Tobą łupem. Nie zapomniałem o tej części umowy. _

_Daj następną część listu przeczytać Taidze samemu, dobra? _

- Co to za łup?

- Nie mogę powiedzieć! Masz drugą część, ja odrobię lekcję! - Yuuki była...

_...szczęśliwa, co? _

Kagami chwilę wahał się zanim zaczął czytać. Czasami nie był pewien tego, czy chce znać niektóre tajemnice. Nie był za dobry w takich rzeczach. Dlaczego Yuuki nie mogła wiedzieć, co jest dalej? Może po prostu jest tam coś sprośnego. Rudzielec doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że takie rozmyślania są bezsensu, ale... w swoim życiu robił już tyle bezsensowych rzeczy, że jedna więcej lub mniej, to przestało mieć znaczenie.

_Taiga, _

_dużo myślałem o sytuacji Yuuki, o której mi opowiadałeś. Ej, ej, też się martwię, wiesz? Nie tylko dlatego, że dotyczy to Ciebie. Yuuki to w końcu teraz też moja córka, co nie? Chciałbym, żeby z nami została. Na zawsze, rozumiesz? Nie widzę potrzeby w oddawaniu jej nieodpowiedzialnej matce. Pewnie woli nas, Satsu i resztę miliard razy bardziej niż trujące otoczenie, w którym żyła kiedyś. Założę się, że też myślałeś o takim rozwiązaniu. Wiem, co chcesz odpowiedzieć: "Yuuki powinna mieć matkę", ale wiesz, jesteś najbardziej zajebistą matką świata, a jak ktoś dowali się do twojej płci, to zawsze można udać, że to Satsu się nią zajmuje, prawda? Spójrz, nawet ja potrafię trochę ruszyć tą głową, jak chcę. Zresztą, Satsu tak czy siak często Was odwiedza i Wy ją. _

_Taiga, to zabrzmi kompletnie nie moim stylu i może będziesz wypominał mi to do końca życia, płacząc ze śmiechu (w końcu dostaniesz coś, czym będziesz mógł mnie dręczyć), ale... chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy, a teraz już nie będziesz szczęśliwy bez Yuuki. Widzi to taki skrajny egoista jak ja, a to znaczy, że naprawdę to widać. _

_LICZĘ NA KOLEJNE DZIKIE SEKSY. _

_Myślę o nich i aż chce mi się uciekać z roboty do Ciebie, tygrysie. _

_Twój Daiki _

Kagami nie mógł się powstrzymać i musiał natychmiast odpisać.

_Tokio_

_Aomine (bez Yuuki w pobliżu jesteś tylko Aomine), _

_zjebałeś atmosferę na końcu, a było tak pięknie. _

_Liczę na dzikie jeden na jeden. _

_W kosza, dla jasności. _

_Kagami _

- Tata Daiki napisał coś miłego? - Yuuki nieśmiało wychyliła się zza książek.

- Skąd ten pomysł?

- Bo uśmiechasz się i śmiejesz sam do siebie, Taiguś!

- Halo? O, Momoicchi! Dlaczego dzwonisz w środku nocy? No wiesz, mogłaś poczekać do... co? Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć, Momoicchi? Ja... rozumiem... dobrze, uspokój się, Momoicchi! Teraz nie czas płakać! Już jadę! Zaraz będę! Wiem, dla mnie Kagamicchi też jest całym światem!


	9. Chapter 9

Co do rozdziału, Kiri zachciało się poczuć to, co czują twórcy Free.

Niekontrolowane ilości pedalstwa

- Nie, nic się nie stało. - rudzielec zaśmiał się rozbawiony. Wszyscy tu byli. Yuuki. Satsu. Kise. Takao. Midorima. Nawet Akashi, chociaż on udawał nieprzejętego. - Satsu, nie płacz, nic mi nie jest. Zrobią mi jeszcze jakiś rezonans i jadę do domu.  
- Nie rozumiem, jak można po północy wychodzić do sklepu. - Midorima majestatycznym ruchem poprawił okulary, warcząc coś jeszcze do plączących mu się pod nogami Yuuki i Takao.  
- Taiga, jeszcze wczoraj prosiłeś mnie o spotkanie. Czyżbyś chciał się wycofać i próbował ze strachu popełnić samobójstwo? - łagodny ton Akashiego kontrastował z jego słowami. Do tego, to był Akashi. I nikt nie wiedział, czy można się śmiać. Kto wie, co temu niskiemu imperatorowi chodzi po głowie?  
- Ej, no! Satsu! Mówię ci, nie płacz! Ten samochód nawet mnie nie potrącił. Drasnął mnie tylko! - dziewczyna przytulała się do Kagamiego, nie mogąc powstrzymać łez. Szpitalna sala, żółte ściany, białe łóżko, mała szafka niedaleko. Kłócący się z Takao Midorima. Wykładający jakieś dziwne rzeczy Yuuki Akashi. Płacząca Satsu. I Kagami wpatrzony w milczącego Kise.  
- Sen-chan, czy nożyczki naprawdę są takie skuteczne? Nie lepiej używać noża? - słysząc pytania Yuuki nawet Momoi przestała płakać. Zerwała się i wykorzystując całą, matczyną miłość jaką w sobie miała... nakrzyczała na Akashiego. Po czym pokornie przeprosiła go za urażenie jego godności.  
- Cieszę się, że mogę darować sobie pouczanie ciebie, Satsuki. - może po raz pierwszy to nie wieczny zwycięzca był najbardziej przerażającą osobą w towarzystwie. Wpatrzona w Senjirou mała dziewczynka przyprawiała o dreszcze.  
- S-s-satsu... - wybełkotał Kagami, gdy już otrząsnął się z szoku. - Proszę... weź Yuuki i idźcie kupić mi coś do picia.

_Błagam, weź moją córkę od niego. _

Momoi nie potrzebowała dodatkowej zachęty. Złapała Yuuki za dłoń, przy okazji ciągnąc za sobą duszącego się ze śmiechu Takao.

_Chyba jest... trochę niezręcznie. _

- To... no... dziękuję, że przyszliście i przepraszam za kłopot.

_Dlaczego nic nie mówisz, Kise!? _

- Powtarzasz się, Taiga. - Kagami nie znał Akashiego bardzo długo. Wiele o nim słyszał. Najwięcej od Kise. Blondyn powtarzał, by trzymał się daleko od niego.

- To nie było na miejscu, Akashicchi.

_Kise? _

Zaciśnięte pięści. Spuszczona głowa. Napięte ciało.

- Chcesz o czymś ze mną porozmawiać, Ryouta? A może wolisz, żebyśmy z Midorimą wyszli?

_Akashi wie o mnie i o Kise? _

- Dlaczego zawsze...!

- Wyjdziemy. - Midorima skarcił spojrzeniem blondyna, odwrócił się i wyszedł. Za nim poszedł Akashi.

_Niezręcznie. _

- O co jesteś taki wściekły?

_Muszę coś mówić. _

- Zwykle boisz się Akashiego jak ognia.

_Muszę się śmiać. _

- Ej, Kise, mówię do...

_Co ci, Kise? _

- Kagamicchi. - blondyn usiadł na skraju łóżka. Jakoś nie potrafił spojrzeć na Kagamiego. - Ja... nie chciałem niczego niszczyć...  
- O czym ty,...  
- Daj mi skończyć, Kagamicchi. - ostry ton. Taiga rzadko widział takiego Kise._Zdeterminowanego_. Jeszcze rzadziej widział to spojrzenie. _W którym czaiła się wściekłość. -_Nie chciałem niczego niszczyć... - mówił już spokojniej, odwracając wzrok. - Nie chciałem wchodzić między ciebie a Aominecchiego. Po prostu... kocham cię. Kocham cię. Kocham cię. - powtarzał to jedno wyznanie, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Było w nim tyle rozpaczy i desperacji, a Kagami... Kagami potrafił jedynie siedzieć, te kilka centymetrów dalej i patrzeć.

_Kise...? _

- Chciałem przestań. Naprawdę chciałem. Przecież jesteście moim przyjaciółmi, do cholery! - krzyczy i zasłania twarz. - Dzięki Aominecchiemu zacząłem grać w kosza... - opuszcza ręce, bierze oddech. - ...dzięki Aominecchiemu znalazłem coś, co mnie nie nudzi. I znalazłem przyjaciół. Gdyby nie Aominecchi nie zaszedłby tak daleko. Mam z nim mnóstwo wspomnień, jeszcze z gimnazjum. Zawsze mnie pouczał, głupi pan i władca. - śmieje się, ale to śmiech pogardy dla samego siebie. - Jak mogłem zakochać się w tobie, Kagamicchi? Jak mogłem to zrobić Aominecchiemu? Nie wiem, to się po prostu stało. Nie chciałem tego. Nie prosiłem się o to. Byłoby miliard razy łatwiej, gdybym cię nie kochał!

_Przestań już... Kise... proszę, przestań..._

- Ale nie potrafię tego porzucić. Chcę cię kochać, kocham cię. Kocham.

_Jego głos?... drży?_

- Kiedy zadzwoniła do mnie Momoicchi... wtedy myślałem tylko: "Niemożliwe! Nieprawda! Kagamicchiemu nic nie jest! Nic nie mogło mu się stać!" i... i ja kompletnie nad sobą nie panowałem. Nie czułem siebie, Kagamicchi. Chciałem tylko zobaczyć, że nic ci nie jest, wtedy... byłem pewny, że wtedy ten ból... wtedy to zniknie...

_Co mogę ci odpowiedzieć? _

- Kagamicchi. - pewny siebie. Zerwał wszystkie maski. Postanowił uwolnić każdą, najbardziej egoistyczną cząstkę siebie. - Nie traktuj mnie już jak przyjaciela.

_Co? _

- Nie czuj się przy mnie tak swobodnie. Nie mów o tych wszystkich planach, które zrealizujesz beze mnie. To mi nie wystarcza. To mnie rani, Kagamicchi. Stań się wobec mnie poważny. Zrozum, ja... ja chcę cię całować, rozbierać i zaciągać do łóżka.

_Przestań! _

- Często o tym myślę, Kagamicchi. Nienawidzę, gdy Aominecchi, nie... gdy Aomine cię dotyka. On wyjechał, zostawił cię tutaj. On też nie potraktował mnie poważnie, prawda? Kagamicchi, przestanę być twoim przyjacielem. Mam zamiar rozkochać cię w sobie. Dlatego... - blondyn wstał i nachylił się nad Taigą. - ...pośpiesz się i zakochaj się we mnie. - a potem złożył niewinny pocałunek na czole rudzielca. I jakby nic się nie stało, uśmiechnął się, swoim zwyczajnym uśmiechem, wyszedł na korytarz i głośno zawołał Yuuki.

_Co ja mam teraz zrobić?_

_-_Wciąż będziesz tchórzem, Taiga?

_Akashi? _

- Do soboty, Taiga.

_O co wam wszystkim, do jasnej cholery chodzi!?_

Szybkie pukanie do drzwi. Kto niby przychodzi do niego nad ranem?

- Czego!? - prawie krzyknął, gdy zobaczył przestraszonego chłopaka.

- K-k-kapitanie Aomine! Telefon do pana! Bardzo pilne! - telefon? Do niego? A w jakiej sprawie? Daiki wrócił do Australii rozluźniony, w końcu wybawił się za wszystkie czasy ze swoim ukochanym, ale do kolejnej przepustki jeszcze szmat czasu, a on... on jest tylko zdrowym mężczyzną przed trzydziestką!

- Czego? - z przyzwyczajenia warknął po angielsku, ale zaraz zmienił ton, gdy odpowiedział mu dobrze znany głos. - Taiga! O co chodzi? Zwykle tutaj nie dzwonisz. Nawet zakazałeś mi dzwonić do ciebie ze służbowego, dlatego musiałem za każdym razem...

- Słuchaj, Daiki, to ważne.

_Daiki? Cholera, co jest?_

- No, mów.

- Powiem to tylko raz. I nigdy więcej tego nie powiem. Dlatego jeśli nie usłyszysz to twoja sprawa.

- Słucham cię, skarbie, uważnie. - oczywiście nie obyło się bez warknięcia za strony Kagamiego.

- Chcę... - głęboki wdech. - Chcę, żebyś wrócił. Chcę, żebyś to wszystko rzucił i wrócił do Japonii. I zostawał w Japonii. Nie obchodzi mnie, co tam możesz w tej Australii. Możesz te szkolenia czy bóg wie co mieć i w Japonii. Nie obchodzi mnie, że tam są na wyższym standardzie. Masz, do jasnej cholery, wrócić! Bo ja tak chcę. I nie obchodzi mnie twoja opinia na ten temat! - cisza. Daiki nie za bardzo wiedział, czy wypada się śmiać. - Masz mi pomóc. Masz wrócić. To cześć.

- Czekaj, Taiga!

- Czego?

- Nie mogłeś tak od razu?

- Na razie!

Nawet jeśli nie lubił budzić się przed świtem to musiał przyznać, że...

_...to był cholernie miły poranek. _


	10. Chapter 10

- Yuuki... - Kagami usiadł na podłodze obok bawiącej się dziewczynki. - Nie tęsknisz za mamą? - cisza. Yuuki kładzie trzymanego w dłoni pluszaka.  
- Daiki mi go kupił. Dlatego nazwałam go Aho. - rudzielec zaśmiał się pod nosem. Imię maskotki bardzo mu się spodobało i nie mógł się doczekać aż powie o tym Aomine.  
- Adekwatnie. - mruknął w odpowiedzi. Dziewczynka spojrzała na mężczyznę pytającym wzrokiem. - O co chodzi?  
- Adekwatnie? Co to znaczy? - Kagami, kompletnie nieobyty z dziećmi, zupełnie zapominał, że one nie znają jeszcze znaczenie wielu słów.  
- To znaczy... - zaciął się. Raczej nie był zbyt dobry w takich tłumaczeniach. - ...że coś do siebie pasuje, że decyzja, którą podjęłaś, była słuszna? - zapytał sam siebie. - Może, żeby to lepiej zrozumieć, sprawdzimy w Internecie?  
- Pff! - Yuuki roześmiała się głośno. - Nawet ja wiem, że nie można używać słów, których się nie zna! - jak mógł na to odpowiedzieć Taiga? Westchnął, udając poirytowanego, by zaraz poczochrać dziewczynkę po głowie i zawołać przez śmiech: "Dzieciaki w twoim wieku nie powinny w ten sposób upominać dorosłych!". Był szczęśliwy. Yuuki się zmieniała. Odważna, pewna siebie, rozgadana i roześmiana. Wszędzie biegała i nawet Akashiego się nie bała. Widział ten postęp. Dlatego... dlatego musiał wiedzieć...  
- Yuuki, powiedz, jak to było z mamą? - ponawia, trochę inaczej. Przecież postanowił nie być tchórzem. Zrobił już najbardziej żenującą rzecz w jego życiu więc rozmowa, choć trochę smutna, z Yuuki nie może być wielkim problemem! Nie powinna być. - Możesz mi zaufać, Yuuki. - uśmiechnął się pocieszająco, ale to wcale nie wystarczyło.  
- Nie chcę! - nigdy się nie spodziewał, że... że ona ucieknie do swojego pokoju z krzykiem. Siedział jeszcze chwilę w salonie, bardziej zaskoczony niż zły. Krzycząca Yuuki? Yuuki, która nie uśmiecha się, nie śmieje, nie chce być pomocna? Yuuki, która nie jest tą delikatną i przestraszoną ani tą radosną i beztroską?

_Jaka ty w końcu jesteś, Yuuki?_

Wstawił garnek z mlekiem na gaz. Wyjął opakowanie kakao z szafki, a z barku ukryte opakowanie ciastek. Kiedy był dzieckiem, mama w takich chwilach zawsze przynosiła mu coś do jedzenia i dzięki temu od razu poprawiał mu się humor. Kiedy widział, że mama nie jest na niego zła i kiedy mógł zjeść coś dobrego, wtedy mijał cały smutek i żal. Pamiętał, że tata go ignorował lub zaczynał krzyczeć. Tata nigdy nie lubił słabości, dlatego nigdy nie polubił dzieci. I nauczył odpowiadać się gniewem na płacz lub strach innych.

_Dlatego bardzo chciałem, by mama wróciła już z pracy i weszła do pokoju. _

Zalał kakao mlekiem, ustawił kubek i ciastka na tacy.

_Czas iść. _

- Yuuki. - powiedział, starając się zabrzmieć bardzo łagodnie. - Zrobiłem ci kakao i rozpakowałem ciastka. Mogę wejść? - nie był pewny, czy techniki, które stosowała na nim jego mama poskutkują. Jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że wtargnięcie do pokoju dziewczynki może tylko pogorszyć sytuację, a wtedy niczego się nie dowie.

- Ym, no... - odpowiedział mu niepewny głos. Otworzył łokciem drzwi i wszedł. Yuuki siedziała na łóżku, obejmując ramionami kolana.

- Wiesz... - zaczął, siadając obok niej. - ...lubię każdą Yuuki. I tą, która trochę się boi, i wstydzi. I tą, która się śmieje, i dobrze bawi. I tą, która krzyczy, i płacze, i która próbuje poradzić sobie ze wszystkim sama. Kocham każdą Yuuki, dlatego nie musisz się bać. - uśmiechnął się. Musiał się uśmiechnąć. Dla niej, żeby ona też... żeby też się uśmiechnęła.

- P-przepraszam. - wyszeptała, maczając mleczne ciastko w kakao. - Bo... bo nie lubię myśleć o mamie, to dlatego. - pociągnęła nosem i ugryzła kawałek słodkości.

- Nie musisz przepraszać. Ja też czasami się zdenerwuję.

- Ale Taiguś to tylko na Daikiego! - zawołała, już o wiele radośniejszym głosem. Chyba próbowała powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

_Czyli te metody są jednak uniwersalne... _

- Przepraszam, że wyskoczyłem z tym tak nagle. Możemy o tym porozmawiać, kiedy będziesz chciała. Nie musimy się śpieszyć. - znów poczochrał włosy dziewczynki, kradnąc przy okazji jedno ciastko.

- Ja...

- Tak?

- Ja nie lubię mamy. - spuściła głowę wraz ze swoimi słowami jakby czuła się winna przez własne uczucia. - Nie lubię jej. Ciągle płacze i marudzi. I krzyczy. I zawsze jej coś nie pasuje. Ciągle tylko mówi o sobie. Jak to jej ciężko. Jak chciałaby, żeby w końcu to ją ktoś docenił. Jak nienawidzi swojej samotności. Denerwuje się bez powodów i nieważne gdzie jesteśmy, zaczyna na mnie krzyczeć. - coraz bardziej się spinała, coraz mocniej przyciągała do siebie kolana. Traciła głos gdzieś pomiędzy łzami. - Nienawidzę mamy... - wyznała, jakby mówiła o najgorszym z możliwych przestępstw. - Nienawidzę... - powtórzyła niewyraźnie. Zagryzała dolną wargę, chciała zatrzymać trzęsący się podbródek. Chowała twarz. Chowała się cała za własnym ciałem. Ściana blokowała ucieczkę.

- Jestem tu. - Kagami czuł, jakby przekroczył jakąś granice, którą sobie nieświadomie wyznaczyli. Yuuki miała być dobrą córką i była dobrą córką. I Kagamiego nic poza tym nie obchodziło, bo przecież nigdy by nie pomyślał, że... że to, co on nazywa rodziną, jest tylko ładnym obrazkiem rodziny. Przytulił Yuuki, a dziewczynka w odpowiedzi mocno wtuliła się w jego ramię. Płakała, chociaż wcale nie słyszał jej płaczu. Dusiła się nim, ale nie miała na tyle odwagi, by być głośno. By głośno wypłakać swój ból. - Yuukiś, nie musisz tego zatrzymywać. Nie skarcę cię za płacz. To nie jest złe. Uczucia nie są złe. Płakanie jest w porządku, Yuukiś. - szeptał, głaszcząc jej plecy. Razem zniszczyli ten piękny obraz, który nie był za dużo wart.

_Jesteśmy rodziną, pamiętaj o tym, Yuuki. _

- Tak, śpi. Wypłakała się i chyba jej lepiej. - dziewczynka leżała, opierając głowę na kolanach Taigi. Jej spokojny oddech przynosił ulgę mężczyźnie.

- Może przyjadę, Tai-chan? - troskliwy głos w słuchawce.

- Nie trzeba. Poradziłem sobie. Wiesz... na razie będę spędzał czas z Yuuki sam. Może gdzieś z nią pojadę? Tylko w sobotę bym ci ją zostawił, bo idę do Akashiego. Może tak być?

- Pewnie. Sobotę i niedzielę mam wolną. - Kagami nie spodziewał się cichego śmiechu.

- Co cię tak rozbawiło, Satsu?

- Wydoroślałeś, Tai-chan.

- Co? - zapytał, skołowany.

- Nie pamiętasz już? Zanim Dai-chan wyjechał, zawsze na nim polegałeś. Już od liceum. Może robiłeś to nieświadomie, ale podążałeś za nim. I zawsze to jemu zostawiałeś końcowe decyzje. Nawet w czasie naszych pierwszych, licealnych mistrzostw. Gdyby Dai-chan nie wstał i nie zaczął na ciebie krzyczeć, nie uwierzyłbyś, że dasz radę. Kiedy Dai-chan wyjechał do Australii, naprawdę się o ciebie martwiłam. Byłeś przybity i to nie tylko dlatego, że za nim tęskniłeś, prawda? Ale teraz... teraz to się zmieniło. Cieszę się. - gdzieś w tle zaczął dzwonić drugi telefon. - Przepraszam, Tai-chan, ktoś dobija się do mnie na służbowy. Do soboty! - rozłączyła się zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć.

_Wydoroślałem? Jeszcze nie. Kiedy rozwiążę do końca sprawę Yuuki i Kise, wtedy... wtedy będę mógł ci przyznać rację, Satsu. _


	11. Chapter 11

- Taiguś! Taiguś! - słyszał ten głos jak przez mgłę i czuł, jak coś szarpie jego ramię. - Taiguś, no! Wstawaj! Idziemy! - wymruczał coś niemrawo pod nosem, o tym, że normalni ludzie nie budzą się o takiej godzinie, że sen jest bardzo ważnym elementem zdrowego trybu życia, ale... kiedy Yuuki ukradła mu kołdrę, nie mógł bezczynnie leżeć i trząść się z zimna.  
- Niezła jesteś. - przyznał, jeszcze zaspany. Dziewczynka skakała po pokoju, już ubrana. - Zrobię śniadanie, zjesz, a ja się w tym czasie przygotuję, dobra? - Yuuki jedynie przytaknęła i przytuliła się do Kagamiego na chwilę, po czym pobiegła przodem do kuchni. Od kiedy wyznała mu swoją nienawiść do matki, przytulała się do mężczyzny właściwie przy każdej okazji. I o wiele więcej mówiła. Patrząc z perspektywy czasu, Kagami musiał przyznać, że mimo wszystko bardziej zajmował się sobą niż nią. Yuuki była koniecznym tłem, a on zgrywał dobrego ojca.

_Jakoś jest teraz... lepiej. Yuuki okazała się być skończoną gadułą. _

- A jak pójdziemy na plac zabawa... - zaczęła, machając nogami i zajadając się kanapkami. Kagami nigdy nie przyzwyczaił się do japońskiego śniadania. Po prostu nie wyobrażał sobie jedzenia ryżu rano, dlatego serwował bardziej amerykańskie dania. - ...to poznasz mojego nowego kolegę! - Taiga prawie wypluł herbatę i jeszcze dobrą minutę musiał kaszleć, by móc złapać oddech.

- K-k-kolegę mówisz? - zapytał, patrząc na Yuuki podejrzanie. Powinien być szczęśliwy. Byłby szczęśliwy, gdyby to była "koleżanka", ale... kiedy to był "kolega", Kagamiemu włączał się ojcowski tryb mordercy. - A jak ten kolega ma na imię? I gdzie po poznałaś? Umówiliście się dzisiaj? Pamiętasz, że masz zajęcia dodatkowe? Spędzasz z nim wiele czasu? Kim on właściwie jest? - Taiga zalewał dziewczynkę mnóstwem pytań, a ona wciąż jadła kanapkę z uśmiechem na ustach.

- Kyo-chan. Jest moim kolegą z klasy. Tak, jego mama też będzie. Pamiętam. Spędzam czas tylko z nim w szkole. Kolegą. - odpowiedziała, a Kagami musiał przyznać, że Yuuki ma całkiem dobrą pamięć.

_Stoickie zachowanie wzięła do Midorimy czy Akashiego? Mamy dzisiaj dzień łączenia charakterów? _

- Rozumiem, to pójdziemy. - miał się szykować, ale jakoś wyszło, że zaczął jeść to śniadanie. To z tych nerwów. To wszystko z tych nerwów. - Czekaj! - zakrzyknął, czym zaskoczył dotąd spokojną Yuuki. - Spędzasz czas tylko z nim? A co z koleżankami? - i teraz doszło do niego, że... że on nie ma pojęciu o życiu Yuuki w szkole, że ona nigdy nikogo nie zaprosiła, nie chciała dostać komórki, zresztą, rzadko o coś prosiła.

_Ona naprawdę była tylko koniecznym tłem..._

I przez to wszystko zrobił się wściekły na samego siebie. Był taki sam jak jego siostra.

- Nie mam koleżanek. Dziewczyny za mną nie przepadają. - przyznała, niemalże szeptem.

_To już kolejna rzecz, którą przede mną ukryła. Nie, to nie tak. Przecież to ja byłem tym najmniej zainteresowanym. _

- D-dlaczego? - zapytał, ostrożnie. Nie chciał, żeby płakała. Nie lubił jej płaczu. Yuuki podniosła na niego smutne spojrzenie, ale zaraz uśmiechnęła się blado.

- Bo mówią, że jestem dziwna, ale Kyo-chan jest inny. To dlatego... bo... - zawahała się. - Bo nie mam mamy.* - Kagami zastygł w miejscu.

_C-co?_

- I taty też nie mam, dlatego... dlatego w klasie mnie nie lubią. Mówią, że to dziwne i że każdy powinien mieć mamę i tatę.

_To... moja wina?_

- Ale często odbierała cię Satsu...

_Przestań, idioto, nawet tak nie mów._

- Mogłaś im powiedzieć, że to twoja mama...

_Czego ty ją chcesz w życiu nauczyć? _

- Wtedy...

- Ale to nieprawda.- głos Yuuki i jej spojrzenie były zdecydowane. Ona wiedziała, że to kłamstwo i nie chciała żyć w kłamstwie. Nie była tchórzem.

_W porównaniu do mnie. _

- To... to prawda. Powiedziałaś im, że ja też nie jestem twoim tatą, tak?

_Muszę być silny i uczyć ją jak być silną. _

- Powiedziałam.

- W porządku. - Kagami uśmiechnął się, uspokoił. - Jeśli tak chciałaś, jest w porządku. Jesteś bardzo odważna, Yuuki. Jestem z ciebie dumny. - dziewczynka po tych słowach zawstydziła się tak bardzo, że nawet jej uszy i szyja przybrały kolor czerwieni. - Która to już godzina!? Muszę się ubrać! Odprowadzę cię!

_Muszę być silny i... nauczyć się od niej odwagi. _

- To jest Taiguś. Taiguś, to Kyo-chan i jego mama. - Kagami ukłonił się przed kobietą, a do niskiego chłopca rzucił wyzywająco:  
- Jeśli chcesz się przyjaźnić z Yuuki, to musisz mnie najpierw pokonać w kosza. - oczywiście, był z siebie szalenie dumny, gdy Kyo przyjął to z szerokim i walecznym uśmiechem. Chłopacy byli o wiele mniej skomplikowani od dziewczynek. Łatwo było zdobyć ich szacunek i podziw.  
- Pan jest dobry w kosza? - zapytał zaczepnie, za co został skarcony przez matkę.  
- Dobry? - żachnął się Kagami. - Najlepszy. - odpowiedział, szczerząc wszystkie zęby. Uwielbiał ten wzrok pełen zachwytu.  
- To zagra pan? Tam! Tam jest boisko!  
- Kyo! Natychmiast przestań! Pan jest...  
- Proszę się nie przejmować. Kocham koszykówkę i chętnie pokażę mu co to znaczy być najlepszym. - rudzielec nawet nie przypuszczał, że jego wyjście z Yuuki na plac zabaw skończy się grą w uliczną koszykówkę z jakimiś licealistami. Jasne, że ich pokonał. To młode pokolenie było takie słabe. Od razu został ich sensei. Natychmiast zaczęli prosić go o naukę. Nie ma to jak iść na spacer z córką i przy okazji zostać miejscowym mistrzem.

- Nie wiedziałam, że twój tata jest taki dobry w koszykówkę. Nigdy o tym nie wspominałaś. - usłyszał, kiedy pouczał smarkaczy jak się robi wsady.  
- Bo sama nie wiedziałam! Jest niesamowity, prawda?

_Cieszę się, że jesteś szczęśliwa. _

- Dobra, gówniarze, koniec tego dobrego. - prawie warknął, a licealiści, wraz z Kyo, ustali na baczność. - Teraz idę się zająć moją córką, uczcie się pilnie, bo wasz poziom jest żenujący. - dawno sobie tak nie podniósł samooceny.

- Sensei, ale przyjdziesz jeszcze?

- Może was jeszcze kiedyś zaszczycę swoją obecność.

_Teraz już rozumiem, czemu Aomine tak uwielbia się wywyższać. To całkiem przyjemne uczucie. _

- To jak, idziemy na ten plac zabaw? - zapytał, biorąc Yuuki na ręce i uśmiechając się łagodnie do kobiety obok.

- Idziemy!

- Fajnie dzisiaj było, nie, nie? - Yuuki już leżała w łóżku, ale była zbyt podekscytowana, by zasnąć.  
- Bardzo. - Taiga zamknął książkę, którą czytał. I tak nie miało to większego sensu, bo dziewczynka nie wykazywała żadnego zainteresowania. - Może zagramy w jakąś planszówkę? Albo w państwa i miasta?  
- Chcę w pokera!  
- W pokera?  
- Ano!  
- Dobra, gramy w pokera!

*Sytuacja, o której piszę to dość spory problem społeczny w Japonii. Dzieci, które nie mają jednego z rodziców, nadal nie są akceptowane przez rówieśników, często traktowane za gorsze. Nie chcę się nad tym rozwodzić, bo sama znam tylko ogólniki, ale informuję tak w razie, gdyby ktoś myślał, że taka sytuacja może być przesadzona.


End file.
